<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digital Get Down by saintroux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332498">Digital Get Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/pseuds/saintroux'>saintroux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love in the Time of Quarantine, M/M, NHL Stoppage, Phone Sex, Skype, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/pseuds/saintroux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, Zhenya regretted not just taking Sid up on his offer to quarantine in Canada together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Digital Get Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally written for a short fest between friends to keep the juices flowing while we're all stuck inside. as you can see, i have about 7100 emotions about quarantine. here they are in fic form-- i hope it's somewhat of a balm. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is it down there? You been getting some sun?” Sid asked, pointing at his cheeks. Zhenya touched his own cheeks, which were tender. When he looked closer at his face in the webcam window, they were sunburnt pink. He hadn’t noticed. </p>
<p>“Guess so,” he said. “I go out like, every morning. It’s so early, but no one there.” Zhenya settled the laptop into his lap and readjusted his pillow mountain, snuggling up to it. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, even though he had considered answering the call shirtless. Sid’s own shirt looked old, a few scattered holes in the chest. <i>Halifax Mite Hockey Tournament 1995</i>. His hair was all mussed up. Zhenya missed him terribly. </p>
<p>“Bring the screen closer to your face. C’mon. I wanna see you.” Sid was even bossier over Skype than he was in person, which seemed unholy. They’d been chatting everyday for a week and each time Sid directed him which room to film in and how to tilt his screen. He wanted to see Zhenya’s taint up close and personal. He wanted to watch Zhenya smile. </p>
<p>As much as Zhenya was a lifelong introvert, being stuck in Miami kind of sucked. March was a time for getting sweaty and sore each morning and having lunch dates with Sid on the road. Zhenya wanted to roast Tanger at cards. He wanted to look at endlessly similar photos of Horny’s adorable kids. It was weird to be holed up on this island, alone with his own thoughts. And not for the first time he regretted not just taking Sid up on his offer to quarantine in Canada together. </p>
<p>Zhenya got out of bed and moved to the couch, where he could sprawl out and put the laptop on the coffee table, hoisted high on a stack of unread books. “Here, okay,” he said, smiling at Sid toothily. “Now you can see. I shower today. Put on clothes just for you.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have minded if you hadn’t,” Sid said. He took a sip of something thick and shake-like and slurped it loud enough that Zhenya could hear. When Sid had offered Zhenya a spot in his house, Zhenya had assumed that maybe they would get sick of each other. But he knew now that his assumption had been wrong. Zhenya hated protein shakes with a passion, but he would happily sit next to Sid in his kitchen and drink one, kicking Sid’s feet off his stool, smelling the warm musk of Sid’s skin. </p>
<p>He was pretty annoyed at himself about it, honestly. Some idiot part of him had assumed this pause in the season would last for a few weeks, but now it wasn’t looking that way. Would they play another game this season or get a chance to win the Cup? Would he see Sid before the fall? Zhenya honestly had no idea. </p>
<p>“You want me take off?” Zhenya asked. The only silver lining of this whole thing was that they were getting increasingly good at these virtual rendevous. Zhenya might feel like a cooped-up chicken, but he could talk dirty and make Sid go red all over and come, sometimes so hard that it hit him square in the face. </p>
<p>Sid went out of frame with his shake for a moment. “If you want to,” he said, voice muffled over the sound of running water. Zhenya scrambled out of his shirt, wrestling it off and cursing himself for putting it on at all., and by the time he was shirtless, Sid had returned empty-handed. His fat mouth spread in a slow smirk across the screen, his face weirdly close. His nose looked huge from this angle. Zhenya wanted to kiss him very badly. </p>
<p>“You gonna stop there?” Sid asked, and picked up his laptop and started walking through his house, going in and out of shadows as he migrated from the kitchen to the living room and upstairs into his bedroom where he dumped the laptop on the bed, rustling around somewhere out of frame. “You better be naked by the time I get back,” he said, but Zhenya was obstinate to a fault and left his shorts on, palming himself through them, letting serious thoughts and fears seep out of his brain. </p>
<p>When Sid came back, he was naked except for a small pair of threadbare underwear. The door to the balcony was open and letting in a warm swath of afternoon sun, bathing his skin in a golden glow that looked warmer somehow than the sweltering Miami weather just outside his own window. “Hey,” Sid said, smiling.</p>
<p>Zhenya’s dick was already swelling in his shorts, getting obvious. He could tell that Sid could see him because Sid flicked his eyebrows up and put his own hand across his stomach, playing a little with the waistband of his underwear in a vicious tease. </p>
<p>“Killing me,” Zhenya groaned, hooking his palm all the way around his balls and dick through the fabric. “Take off. I miss you.” </p>
<p>Sid tucked his fingers under the elastic but didn’t touch himself. In the light, Zhenya could see Sid’s dick plumping up anyway, a thick bulge under the grey cotton. If they were together now, Zhenya could crawl between Sid’s legs and nuzzle his face there, sucking at it until the fabric was damp. But he would settle for ogling. Maybe he would even take a few screenshots. </p>
<p>“You just want me for my body, eh,” Sid joked. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” Zhenya knew that Sid didn’t believe it, but he could tease anyway. “You annoying, but body is so nice I can’t resist. Show me.” The second that Sid’s hand stopped teasing and actually grabbed hold of his dick through his underwear, Zhenya quit his playing around and stuck his hand down his shorts, wrapping his fingers around his dick where it was swollen and leaking a little. </p>
<p>“What do you wanna do when we’re back?” Sid kept talking as he stroked himself. Zhenya used his free hand to readjust the coffee table, pulling it closer so he could get a better glimpse of Sid through the screen: his flushed chest, smooth all the way down. His huge thighs rucking up the hem of his underwear. </p>
<p>“Play hockey,” Zhenya said, because wasn’t it obvious? He hadn’t missed hockey this bad since he was laid up in a full leg cast and out for the season. </p>
<p>Sid snorted, an inelegant sound that vibrated through Zhenya’s body like a plucked string. God, he missed that. He missed a lot of things. Sid grinned, scrunching his face up, his mouth wide and crooked, blinding white even through the digital connection. “I meant in bed.”</p>
<p>Zhenya watched him pull his underwear down. Just enough that the elastic band hugged his thighs. He loved when Sid got lazy like this. Sometimes Sid would get so stupid horny that he left his pants on and just bent Zhenya over the bed, hasty and a little rough. It seemed dirtier that way, more illicit. Zhenya’s dick twitched in his fist. “You fuck me, maybe.” </p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Sid agreed. He was pulling at his dick slow and languid and Zhenya wanted to watch him do it forever. The first time they’d done this, the light in Sid’s room had been so dark that Zhenya had barely seen his grainy face. It was clear that they’d made improvements: Zhenya could see the exact shade of pink on Sid’s cock, the same color as his nipples and his tongue tip sticking out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Hate this,” Zhenya said, stroking himself. “Why I’m in Miami? I’m so stupid. Fuck.” </p>
<p>“Take your pants off, G, c’mon.” Sid was laughing at him. “Wanna—” Sid tossed his head back a little. Zhenya squirmed out of his shorts and wobbled around, not caring that he was sticking his sweaty ass on the uncovered couch cushions. He could deep clean later. Or never. Sid was sitting up and fully naked when Zhenya looked again, hand still stroking a little, his face closer to the screen, hunched over to fit himself in frame. “Finally. Jesus. It feels like it’s been a year.” </p>
<p>“You see me last night,” Zhenya said. But it felt like an entire century had flown by. </p>
<p>“Shh—” Sid gripped himself tight around the base for a second and Zhenya could see how swollen he was. “I’m not gonna last that long, okay? I was thinking about this while I was working out earlier and I—I’m really into it. Yeah. Sorry.” He scratched at his hair and mussed it up further, accentuating the cowlick on one side. </p>
<p>“I give you good show,” Zhenya said. He propped one leg up on the couch and dropped the other to the floor, spreading them as wide as was comfortable because he knew Sid liked the full view, even though the sight of it in the tiny window of his screen made Zhenya feel a little exposed. He tugged himself off with tight, purposeful strokes, smearing pre-come across the head and fucking with his foreskin. He thought about that time that Sid had tucked a finger into the skin there, right alongside the frenulum. Fuck. </p>
<p>Usually Zhenya would use lube to get a good rhythm going, but he was too turned on, fucking tight into his fist, wishing so badly that Sid was there. Straddling his hips on the couch, warm and pink. A full buffet. God, he absolutely wasn’t ever going to say no to Sid again. What idiocy. </p>
<p>When he came, it spurted out of him like a malfunctioning fountain, oozing warm all over his fingers. He could hear the sounds of Sid’s heavy breathing through the scratchy laptop speakers. “Fuck, Geno—” Sid said. “I’m gonna—fuck.” </p>
<p>Sid was still hunched in on himself, stomach rippling with his breath like he couldn’t help it. He was staring greedily at Zhenya through the screen and Zhenya watched him pull himself off and fall forward a little. The computer wobbled. Sid tried to catch his release in his hand but a few drops scattered across the screen. One landed in the corner of the camera lens and Zhenya couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Sid said, swiping his shirt across the screen. His brow was scrunched together in concentration when he let the shirt drop away. Zhenya watched him scrub at his face a little, a little bashful now, the way he always got after he came. “Guess I got a little out of hand there.” </p>
<p>“I like,” Zhenya said. He put his laptop back in his lap, because he wanted to be as close to Sid as possible, so he could tamp down on his longing somewhat, feel like he was really there. “I’m too hot, you can’t help.” </p>
<p>Sid laughed then, low and amused. He lay down and propped his chin in his hand, grinning easy at the camera and looking so sweet. Zhenya took a screenshot. He would probably make it his lock screen for a while, and didn’t even care how embarrassing that was. </p>
<p>“Miss you,” Sid said as Zhenya was saving the photo to a locked folder on his desktop. “I don’t have to get up until—well probably dinner, really. You wanna stay on here for a while?” He didn’t move to get dressed or sit up, just languished there in his big bed in the sun like an overgrown cat. Zhenya stretched out one leg and rolled his ankle. Come was drying on his wrist. He didn’t and couldn’t care. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Zhenya was already counting down the days until hockey returned to them and kicking himself about it. But lazy digital afternoons with Sid would have to do for now. The world outside was weird and foreign and ever-changing. But in here he could remember the good things about his life. He put the camera close and smiled. “Let’s just talk, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>